The use of paper tissues as a means to cleanse parts of the body to maintain hygiene has been in vogue in the western world since at least the 19th century. These paper tissues commonly referred to as toilet paper are manufactured and marketed as rolls of fine tissue paper wound over a cardboard mandrel having a hollow core providing a through hole through which a suitable spindle or rod can be inserted, the spindle or rod being detachably mounted within a tissue holder that is permanently secured on a wall or other flat surface next to a toilet seat.
The use of facial tissues is more of a 20th century phenomenon that arose due in part to the pressing need to replace re-usable handkerchiefs made of cloth which were found to retain and spread both airborne and contact disease germs. Facial tissues advantageously can be used once and discarded along with the germs deposited on them during use.
Facial tissue paper is generally marketed in the form of interleaved tissue sheets placed inside square or rectangular cardboard boxes and dispensed through a narrow slit at the top of the box. The clamor to make these tissue dispensing boxes aesthetically pleasing and have them match with the surrounding décor has spawned an industry of decorative facial tissue holding boxes made of plastic, metal, ceramic, wood and other materials. These decorative boxes with open bottoms are generally placed over the existing cardboard boxes holding the interleaved tissues and the tissue dispensed through an opening at the top of each box.
The use of rolled facial tissue unlike the rolled toilet tissue is not well known in the art. A roll of facial tissue much like a roll of toilet tissue would hold more tissues than the interleaved stack of tissues in a standard facial tissue box which makes the rolled tissue more economical in the long run. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a device that can hold rolled facial tissue in a standard tissue box to replace the interleaved stack of tissues in the box. It would also be advantageous to have a device that can be used in conjunction with a wide variety of decorative tissue dispenser boxes available in the market without having to modify these tissue dispenser boxes to add a tissue holding device to each dispenser box that is marketed. The present invention provides such a device in the form of a rolled tissue dispenser stand that can be used with any standard facial tissue cardboard boxes and the decorative boxes available in the marketplace, without modifying these boxes.
Toilet tissue paper held on a mandrel or rod and dispensed by pulling down on the overlaying loose end of the paper generally results in the roll overspinning and dispensing more paper than is necessary, adding to the cost of frequent replacement of the roll. It would be beneficial to have a means to dispense toilet tissue paper from a roll in the same manner in which facial tissue is dispensed from a tissue dispenser box. The present invention of a rolled tissue dispenser stand can be advantageously used in dispensing toilet paper tissue from a standard tissue dispenser box or a modified dispenser box that might be needed to accommodate the larger toilet paper tissue roll.
The objects and embodiments of the present invention of a multipurpose rolled tissue dispenser stand will become obvious to those skilled in the art when viewed in conjunction with the summary of the invention, detailed description of the invention and the appended claims.